The present invention relates to a clock kit, and in particular a clock kit of novel design.
Various kits for fabricating clocks are known but most are of such a design that they are too complicated for children, and others lacking sufficient manual dexterity, to assemble. If of simple design, they do not allow the person assembling the kit a choice of dial materials, control of the final appearance of the dial, and hence, the appearance of the finished clock. Also because the dial is handcrafted and may be of a delicate nature, separation of the dial from its environment is necessary.
An example of a clock kit, which has a construction that might be too complicated for those with limited manual dexterity and also does not afford dial protection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,806 dated Jun. 17, 1975 granted to Frank P. Casella. An example of a clock which offers changeability but which offers no protection for the dial, no chance for the assembler to finish the dial to his/her own tastes, and because of its design, limits dial materials to those flexible enough to be folded, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,474 dated Mar. 7, 1995, granted to Jay Lin.
Another example of a clock where changeability might be attained, but which offers no protection to the dial, no chance for the assembler to finish the dial to his/her own tastes, and limits the material from which the dial can be made because rigidity is necessary to property affix the dial to the casing, can be found in U.S. Pat. No., 4,718,773 dated Jan. 12, 1988, granted to Colin N. O'Donoghue.
In view of the shortcomings of the known art, the inventor has designed a clock kit, which due to its simplicity and variability make it useable by those who have limited knowledge or skill in the filed of dial or clock making The dial can be finished to the specifications and colour choices made by the assembler.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a clock kit with a dial which can be finished to the taste of any person with rudimentary artistic skills.